ocversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gilbert Alraune
Gilbert Alraune also known as Gilbert or Gil, is a character in Tales of Tomodachi Universe. He's a part of the Air Junkies crew and serving as one of The Embassy's personal blacksmith. Author Manual Summary As a Fighter class, Gil pretty much displays the recklessness of a melee fighter. Displaying the trademarks of a Glass Canon, Gil excels in strong attacks but very much lacking in defense. His endurance however, is a top notch so he could be counted when it comes to long fights and such. When it comes to battle, Gilbert uses a pair of tonfa to augment his already devastating close quarters combat techniques -- a result of him having the basic of a Fighter. His main strength derives from his ability to move about quickly and dodge many attacks -- allowing him to wipe the enemies out with little to no problem. Being the Big Guy of the group, Gil is incredibly and unflinchingly loyal, especially to Ran. The thing that's usually holding him back is the fact that he's doing good at taking care of enemies but very much lacking when it comes to strategy – usually end up doing something without even thinking twice; or even thinking nothing at all. The most terrifying thing about Gil is he always uses exactly how much force he needs to in order to defeat his enemy: no more and no less. If he ever underestimated his enemies, it would have given them an opening they could have exploited, but since he didn't, he simply wiped them out. He has a soft spot for those younger than him, especially Ran, since she reminds him of his older sister a lot. Appearance Gil could commonly be seen with a blue sleeveless shirt that's accompanied by a matching shorts of the same color and also sandals. A dark-colored overcoat could also be frequently be seen hanging from his shoulders and he mainly uses it to hide his prosthetic his left arm -- lampshading the fact that he might be feeling inferior to the other people because of it. He has a collarbone-length blond hair and a pair of green eyes that always has a childish twinkle upon it. A pendant that takes the shape of a half-heart could also be seen hanging around his neck -- something that he claims as a memento given to him by his deceased older sister. From time to time, Gilbert claims that he prefers the kind of clothing that allows him to move easily, supported by the fact that he's a Fighter-class blacksmith. Personality Hot-blooded and hard-headed, that's probably the best way you could find to describe Gilbert. Despite his emotional outbursts, he has a big heart and always ready to help his friends whenever they need him around. Despite how he looks on the outside, he's actually a big softie underneath and always try to act tough to hide it. Most of the time however, he always acts loud and impulsive, and it's not uncommon to see him making conclusions without any specific reasons. He's quite dense and can't figure complicated things immediately (except when it comes to tweaking machinery, weaponry, and various stuff related to that since you know, he's a blacksmith), but eventually, he always figure things out – even though it's probably way too late to figure it most of the time. Nevertheless, he's a big-hearted person who'd do anything for his friends. History Gilbert came from the family of two people, mainly consisting of him and his older sister. Their parents died when he was little, so it was her older sister who brought him up until he's around 17 or so. Because of the lack of parenting figure however Gil gets into fight with his older sis quite often and the moment he can't take it anymore, decided to leave the house – claiming that he wouldn't need her around anymore because he's thinking of joining the army as by that time, Caldur and Grezatia has yet to come to terms so he'd join the army to gather peace in the land. Worried, her older sis chased after him, but the moment he noticed it, she was about to be hit by one of the military vehicles. Realizing what he did in the last second, Gil jumped and tried to save her – but ended up losing her and having his left arm severely injured. When he came to it, he realized that he already lost his older sis and decided to amputate his left arm as a sign of regret. It took around a month or so for Gil to recover to his old self, with the friends of her older sis taking care of him along the way since he refuse to eat and all. Eventually after finally recovering from the trauma, Gil decided to work as a blacksmith so he'd get a fixed income and along the way, decided to get a prosthetic arm as a way to "remind" himself of his "sin". Because of what happened to her older sis too, a protective side of Gil appears upon the surface and he'd get all (way too) protective to those he cares about – although he usually won't admit it. Most of the time, because (he claims that) it's embarrassing. Around two years later, a few days after his nineteenth birthday, a red-haired girl came along to his workshop claiming that she needs some repair and modifications with her weapons. Not paying much attention, he decided to do as she asked while listening to her stories along the way. Along the way, Gil gets more and even more interested with her stories until he eventually (and out of the blue) asked if he could join along in her adventures. The red-haired girl (which he learns to be the Captain, Ran Kanon Levastiern) allowed him to join along (much to Gil's surprise) while telling him that she needs a blacksmith around The Embassy. Following Ran's instruction, Gil then joins in the crew, working as The Embassy's personal blacksmith from that time on. Known Artes Base Artes (特技 - Tokugi) *Cerberus Strike *Mountain of Faith *Phoenix Uppercut *Reverse Matrix *Snake Bite Arcane Artes (奥義 - Ougi) *Azure Wolf Strike *Crushing Eagle *Brutal Fang *Wailing Havoc *Rending Wolf Strike *Ghost Wolf Altered Artes (スキル変化技 - Skill Henkawaza) *Dragon Onslaught (altered kicks from Snake Bite) *Tiger Strike (altered punches from Phoenix Uppercut) *Cerberus Blast *Lone Wolf Storm Burst Artes (バーストアーツ) *Iron Smasher *Devastator Step *Divine Wolf *Divine Wolf Blaze *Divine Wolf Crush Mystic Artes (秘奥義 - Hi Ougi) *Howl of the Lion *Meteor Crasher *Satsugeki Bukouken Known Quotes * "Imma Gil, Gilbert Alraune. Jus' call me Gil, 'kay?" * "Men don't run!! Men fight!!" * "You call dat a fight?!! I can do better than dat, yo!!" * "Sorry, sis... if I could, I'd trade my life to give ya a second chance... I'd do it with pleasure, yo..." (about his older sister) * "I shoulda saved her, man... but.... but I ain't strong enough to stop a war vehicle..." (about when he failed to save his older sister) * "Le's step it up!!" * "I ain't done yet!!" * "He who stays an' fights away lives today another fight!" * "Move move move move move move move muh-WOOOVE!!!" * "If there's no hero to save Achroite then I'd very well be dat hero!!" * (Given good food) "It's like a party in my mouth!!" * (Given average food) "Well.. dat's good." * (Given bad food) "Ugh... barf..." * (Given hated food) "Take it away!!" * "Hah, that was spesticular!" * "Very imprecious!" * "You ain't my partner anymore! You're my friend!!" (to Achroite) * "STUPID F****** something that pisses him off here!!!" Trivia * He's quite good in hand-to-hand combat because of his basic as a Fighter and him using tonfa is only to augment the already devastating power of his fists. * He's actually a leftie, but ever since he amputated his left arm as a sign of "retribution", he learned to use his right hand quite well and thus became an ambidextrous. * He's actually a good cook and despite the (horrible) appearance of the food he makes, the food actually tastes quite good. * He has an extremely low tolerance to alcohol. * Gilbert is often referred as the "Lion", whose strength and fury are the source of his power. * Gilbert never take his enemies lightly, especially "traitors". Tropes * Animal Motifs : Lion. * Artificial Limbs * Back-to-Back Badasses : With Tavis. And also with Zee. * Badass Longcoat * Bash Brothers : With Tavis * Berserk Button : Achroite is a special case. Seeing Achro in distress would make him come at you and pummel you down... no matter what.Other than that, put his friends in danger and you guaranteed yourself a place in a world of pain. * Beware the Silly Ones * Big Brother Instinct : After losing his older sister. Compare with Zee's Cool Big Sis. * Bullet Deflection : He can do this if he wants to, thanks to his left prosthetic arm. * The Big Guy * Blood Brothers : With Tavis * Bokke Tsukommi Routine : With Achroite most of the time. Could also occur with the other characters, however. * Book Dumb * Brains and Brawn : With most of his temmates. * Bruiser With A Soft Center : Kids and also people younger than him. * Can't Hold His Liquor : One sip and he'd get drunk immediately. * Comforting Comforter : Gilbert in general. * Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass * Declaration of Protection : To Achroite. * Determinator : Gilbert in general. * Dumb Blond * Dumb Muscle * Fearless Fool * Fire-forged Friends : With Achroite. And again with Zee. * Glass Cannon : Best at dealing damage, worst at taking damage. * Greater Need Than Mine : When he was saving Achroite, he insisted Tavis to watch over Achroite first even though it's obvious when bringing Achroite back he already lost his prosthetic arm and also bruised here and there along the way. * Green Eyes * Handicapped Badass : He amputated his left arm as a sign of "retribution" and later replaced it with a prosthetic arm. * Hot-Blooded * I Hate Past Me : Because he claimed in the past he was so stupid that he caused his sister's death. * I Have No Idea What I'm Doing : Most of the time, except when doing his job as a Blacksmith. * Idiot Hair * Idiot Hero * Indy Ploy : "Gilbert, we need a plan to attack." -- "I have a plan. Attack." * The Leader : Type III. * Magnetic Hero : How he gathers most of the crews for the Arc. * Malaproper * No One Gets Left Behind : Insist on helping everyone if he can help it while ignoring what could possibly happen to him (the risks altogether) along the way. * Not Himself : Only when he's drunk. A side effect of Can't Hold His Liquor. * Plucky Comic Relief * Sleeves Are for Wimps * Survivor Guilt : His older sister died while he survived. This leads to him having Big Brother Instinct, Greater Need Than Mine, and also No One Gets Left Behind. * Taking the Bullet : Tragically tried doing this to save his older sister from getting hit by a military vehicle, but instead having his older sister killed while losing his left hand just as well at the same time. * Red Oni : To Tavis and also to Achroite. * Would Hit A Girl : While Gilbert does express some reluctance at "seriously fighting a girl", he nevertheless will fight them if it's a serious situation. Category:Male characters